jottoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lounges
The community of Jottonia is largely based around its several lounges (forums). These are split into seperate catagories. Game discussions Game forum This is the headquarters of Jottonia. Anything important about the game can be found here. Please do not use this forum for chit-chat. Post any game related questions you might have here, but make sure you've checked the manual first. This is also the best way to ask the Government members a question about the game or suggest new idea's. This forum has key information threads such as: *Executions **Every execution of players is recorded here by the Minister of GSP or other relevant member of government, along with the reason why. *Jail Sentences **This holds temporary information on recent jail sentences issued. *Updates **While there is no one specific thread for this, when updates are made to the game a thread is usually posted detailing these. Lounges Pinto's Pub The pub is the place you go to have a chat about anything, have a beer and relax. This is a general chitchat forum where you can talk about anything. There are a few semi-permanent threads in Pinto's: *Vote for Jottonia **This thread contains links to various online game databases where you can vote for Jottonia and get it higher up in the rankings, thus bringing more players to the game. *Weezer **A place dedicated to one of the greatest citizens Jottonia has seen. Weezer improved and ran Las Jegas for a long time, amongst many other things. Pinto's is usually full of several pointless and inane discussions. Investors Lounge If you want to discuss the secrets of stock trading, share your experiences, get a few good tips, or simply brag about your latest profit, this is the place for you. Expect a distinguished mixture of mathematical market analyses and good old-fashioned intuition! While not the hub of Jottonian chat, the Investors Lounge is a hugely useful tool especially for new players or those not so talented at investing. Jottonia Media Centre This is the forum for all types of todays MEDIA. Be it computers, phones, game platforms, YouTube... you name it, we'll cover it! One of the newer lounges, the Media Centre has many a discussion on the important things in life. Politica Cafe Are you fed up with the government? Or do you idolize the government as gods? Perhaps you've got an idea for a new law? Want to discuss a forthcoming election? At the 'Politica Cafe' in Also, the smoke is as thick as London fog and the discussions are loud. Perhaps you'll find your favorite politician here? There are some semi-permanent and rotating threads in here: *Poll Results **When a poll in stopped, a gov-bot posts the results in here. Not only for political polls. *Political Affiliations **The MoDA updates this thread as the official list of affiliations and players associated with them. *Parliament Records **The MoDA records the members of parliament here, and any replacements or changes made during the session. The Cafe is the place for the public to have a go at their politicians, and for politicians to campaign their cause. Weezers Bar Originally run by Weezer, the ownership of this forum now rotates and is voted for by the players every few months. History *Weezers Bar **Weezer **June 2005 - June 2006 *Oasis Bar **Lazaru5 **June 2006 - October 2006 *Golden Sands **Scientist **October 2006 - November 2006 *Stumble Inn **Silverdragon **November 2006 - March 2007 *The Ice Cube **Eskimo **March 2007 - May 2007 *Trouble Centre **Silent Ninja **May 2007 - July 2007 *Turtle Pond **Turtles are Cool **July 2007 - March 2008 *Bamboo Bar **Bamboozle **March 2008 - ? The Vikings Horn & Martini Lounge Aristocratic Union Hall Work forums GSP forum Jottonian Times Forum Parliament Forum University of Jottonia API Technical Committee The Corporate Temple of Jottoia Jottonian Stocktool Places to stay out of Jottonia's Jail